leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.132
. * Lunar Revel 2012 skins * remake. * Dodge global stat removal. * Addition of Colorblind mode. |Related = Sejuani Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.131 |Next = V1.0.0.133 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skins were released in a previous patch on Monday, January 10 along with several Lunar Revel holiday changes. * * * * PVP.net v1.52 Ranked Teams * Ranked Team roster size has been increased to a maximum of 9. * Provisional Ranked Teams will now be automatically disbanded after a certain period of time to prevent name squatting. * Made it easier to invite members of your Ranked Team to a group chat. * Team Tags will now show up in more parts of the PVP.net and in game UI. * Team Game invites will now play a different sound to differentiate from normal invites. * Team Member status will now show up in the Team Profile screen so you can see who is online and available to play. * Cleaned up the Ranked Team creation process to be more clear. * Tweaked the Ranked Team matchmaking algorithm to be more accurate. Spectator * Fixed a bug where Spectators would sometimes get stuck at the loading screen. * Fixed a bug where the last few minutes of a spectated game get sped up. General * Summoner's Rift (Winter) has been removed from matchmaking. * Chat windows and buddy tooltips have been re-skinned to be visually consistent with the rest of the buddy list. * The horizontal “arrow button” scrolling (for when you have more than 4 chat windows) has been removed. Chat windows will now scale down their presence in the task bar so they all fit. * Text input focus stealing on new incoming IMs has been removed. * Fixed a bug where chat windows would scroll down to the bottom for every incoming message, regardless of your current scrolling position. League of Legends V1.0.0.132 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Sejuani's autoattacks apply Frost, reducing enemy movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds. * (Q) ** Sejuani charges forward to deal magic damage and apply Frost to enemies. Sejuani stops the charge upon colliding with an enemy champion. * (W) ** Sejuani summons an arctic storm around her for 5 seconds which deals magic damage to nearby enemies every second. Damage is increased against enemies affected by Frost or Permafrost. * (E) ** Sejuani converts Frost on nearby enemies to Permafrost, dealing magic damage in that instant and increasing the movement speed reduction dramatically. * (Ultimate) ** Sejuani throws her weapon in a line in front of her, stunning the first enemy champion it hits. Nearby enemies are stunned for a shorter duration. All targets take magic damage and are affected by Frost. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from ** Attack speed per level increased to % from ** Magic resistance growth increased to from * ** Per second cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 65 seconds from 75. ; * ** Implemented the changes stated in V1.0.0.131, but were not actually enabled. ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like . ** No longer hits untargetable units like in . ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Fixed a bug where it stopped working if Fizz died. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Explosion damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 30. * ** Mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 60. ; - * General ** New joke animation. * Stats ** Base health increased to 551 from 506. ** Health per level increased to 88 from 83. ** Armor per level increased to from . * (Innate) - Remade from old Ultimate ** Every time Jax attacks an enemy, he gains % increased attack speed (stacks up to 6 times). * (Q) ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * (W) ** Base damage changed to from . ** 40% AD ratio ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to 30 from 20. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * (E) ** Jax dodges all incoming basic attacks for seconds. At the end of the effect, Jax deals physical damage, increased by for each dodge over the duration, and stuns nearby enemies for 1 second. ** Passive dodge chance, on-dodge stun trigger, on-hit stun upon activation, AP ratio. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage has a ratio. * (Ultimate) ** Every third consecutive attack passively deals bonus magic damage. ** For 6 seconds, Jax gains bonus attack damage and bonus ability power. ; * Stats ** Attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from . ; * ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ** Initial bonus movement speed increased to 30% from 25%. * ** Base damage return reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 325. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 12. ** Health regeneration per level reduced to from 1. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Duration reduced to 60 seconds from 90. ** Boxes show their remaining duration under their health bar. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from 15 at all ranks. ** Slow reduced to % from %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** Fury decay now begins after 5 seconds from after 8. * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 56 from . ** Base health regen per 5 seconds reduced to from . * ** Attack damage reduction reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Bonus damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** stealth duration reduced to 1 second from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where killing a unit would not create the particle effect. ; * ** Bonus health reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cost ramp-up reduced to 25% from 50%. * ** Health cost reduced to 0 from . ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from . * ** Cooldown resetting on death. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Volibear gains 15% bonus movement speed for the duration, increased to 45 when moving toward enemy champions. ** Enhanced attack sometimes canceling against fast-moving targets. * ** Health ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes stun the target for 2 seconds instead of . Items ; * Added to Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 65 from 55. ; * 12% dodge chance. * Reduces the damage taken from non-turret basic attacks by 10%. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Removed from the game. Summoner Spells ; * Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 220. General * Colorblind Mode ** New mode which improves visualization of health bars and various graphical effects and animations for colorblind players. ** Location (while in game): Options > Video > Advanced Options > Colorblind Mode (checkbox). * no longer triggers on spell damage. * Updated several Champions recommended items. Art * Champions ** model scale normalized to better match her other skins. * Splash Art and Loading Screen Updates. ** ** (minor artifact fixes) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (minor artifact fixes) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Undocumented changes PVP.net * In game mode selection, Dominion and Classic mode positions were swapped to their old positions (Classic as first choice; Dominion as second). Items * ** Shown as an upgrade from instead of . General * In-game shop menu animations were sped up. Co-op vs. AI * Bottom and top lane AI champions switched. The AD carry and support AI now go to the bottom lane while the tank and bruiser AI go to the top lane. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.132 pl:V1.0.0.132 zh:V1.0.0.132 Category:Patch notes